The World
Introduction to the Geographical World The focus of our story is on the continent of Vandimion, which is one of three known continents on Aezyra (Aezyra is the name of the world, named after the Elven Goddess that ruled before the first era of man). Osus is another continent to the far north that's largely uninhabited and with a harsh and cold climate with freezing temperatures. Egath is mostly a tropical continent that lies to the south, across the Vandimion Badlands and the Silver Ocean. Egath is divided into many unruly provinces, mostly dominated by local warlords and tribes - hardly civillized in the eyes of the Vandimion people. Vandimion is made up primarily by the four kingdoms of mankind; Valor, West March, The Reach and Merrhen. During the second era of man the four kingdoms were united by the king of Valor; Berren Celebron. The City of Valor was raised from the ground and floats in the skies of Valor as the Empires capitol by the aid of divine magic, channeled by angels. The Empire also holds the Elven Realm, a large and unruly forests in the heart of the empire but with its own laws and king to rule it. The elves are not subject to the emperor, but they are allies of the throne. The Elven Realm was the first civilization to have existed on earth, and is the origins of the Goddess Aezyra. These forests are the closest you can come to pure magic, and attracts many strangers that meet an unfavourable fate at the hands of the elves whom protect their borders to vigorously. On the western coast of Vandimion there lies a great and ancient mountain chain that is the home of the dwarves. The main dwarf stronghold is the city of Dhag'Garom, a fortress thousands of years old. How deep and far the dwarven tunnels and cities stretches beneat the earth and rock is not known to anyone, but rumour is that they can reach as far as Gúrthad, hundreds of leagues to the east, without ever seeing the light of day. The east of Vandimion are the tormented, hellish and haunted lands of The Great Desolation (it is as bad as it sounds) and the ancient kingdom of Gúrthad, where Wregrim once ruled and Galgoroth the Blackguard spawned his evil legions. There is only one pillar of civilization on this side of the world; the free city of Abu Zahrat. This city lies in a tropical paradise, protected from the Desolation by a chain of mountains to its south west, and a vast jungle to its north west. It lies on the coast, and is an important trading hub for the empire. Though Abu Zahrat is counted as Empire domain, most see it as a free city that mostly rules itself as it is simply too far away from the emperors reach to be governed accordingly. To the south, between the Silver Ocean and Vandimion, there lies the Badlands. These lands are so void of green and habitable lands that they were simply abandoned by the Vandimion Empire and any hope of ruling these lands were given up. It is nothing but frigid wastelands and tall, steep and sharp mountains which cast dark shadows. It often rains, and the lands are prone to electrical storms that can last for days. Because of its inherently evil nature it's spawned many folktales, legends and myths to the people of Vandimion. The only races and people to live in the Badlands are fanatic and barbarian tribes. The Solar System and the two Suns It is not recorded in history how and why the universe was created. Before Aezyra and the colossi of ancient times there is no diety or entity known to mankind that could be responsible for its creation, most simply believe that it has always been this way, and always will be. Our home planet Aezyra (again, named after the Goddess of old) orbits around two suns at the center of the solar system, and these two suns again orbits each other in close proximity - one smaller and one larger. The larger star has been named Iarune, and the smaller Afeon (not to be mistaken by Aezyra's only moon; Afaedas). The day/night cycle of the world is what would be considered normal to us, and the Vandimion calendar and seasons closely resemble what we are used to here on planet earth. The main difference is that Vandimion is generally a few degrees hotter on average, and the sunrise and sunset would be blessed by a beautiful duet of the two suns. The scholars of Valor, the most learned men and women in the known world, have studied the night sky rigorously and have determined that Aezyra is not the only planet in the solar system. In fact there are fourteen others that we know of, but whether or not they hold life is a mystery, and will remain a mystery perhaps for all time. The planets have been named after the different great emperors of the Celebron line from the second era of man, and the moons after their wives and daughters. Category:World Category:Lore